Never Let Go
by LifeintheShelleyBoat
Summary: Passion, Pain, Fear, Love... all resulting in that final push to tip James Potter and Lily Evans over the edge. Rated T for swearing.


**This is my second fanfic yaaaaay! Bare in mind that this was a midnight story meaning I am tired and in need of sleep kk? Michael Gilmore, the nasty bugger that he is, is the only character of my creation the rest are of the wonderful JK Rowlings. Enjoy my loves :) xx**

* * *

The Great Hall blazed with an unnatural light.

As it faded flutterings of terribly fragile parchment littered the space of the dining area.

A lob-sided inscription of _Lily Evans _etched its way continuously on each individual piece of parchment, repeating itself over and over again.

Michael Gilmore pranced with underlying clumsiness onto the Gryffindor table.

"Lily Evans be my girlfriend" he roared with a smile that was just that amount short of dazzling.

With eyes that hinted a great amount of want but no need.

An unhealthy blush swam its way from Lily's face to her chest forcing her breathe to release itself in short, sharp bursts.

It wasn't that she was angry, but she was not delighted.

She was flattered of course, but her thoughts shifted.

A shiver ran through her body.

"Um, yes" she muttered quickly, not really meaning at all but wanting to rid herself of Hogwarts' attention.

Michael Gilmore leapt down from the table and walked over with impossible speed.

His eyes emitted a certain satisfaction.

_Satisfaction._

She grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall, trying to spare herself more embarrassment.

But as she walked out the great doors, James Potter's face flashed before her.

His face was the picture of indifference.

But his eyes offered a glimpse of a hopeless longing and a deep sorrow.

"Lily Evans" he whispered to himself, as if _her _name was the only thing worth saying.

* * *

Lily and Michael were studying in the Gryffindor Common room together.

"This bloody potion essay is going to be the death of me" an exasperated Lily exclaimed.

Her voice tinged with a slight exhaustion that had nothing to do with lack of sleep, but everything to do with the boy in front of her.

"Mhm" mumbled Michael as he continued scribbling away.

He never once looked up.

* * *

James Potter and Lily Evans were going over head duties together in their Head Dorms.

"This is so complicated," sighed Lily as her empty eyes closed briefly.

She stood and wordlessly dragged her heavy body into her room.

James walked over from the other side of the room and inspected the timetable she had been drawing up.

He sat down on her spot on the floor, took her quill and re-drew it all, flawlessly.

An hour later Lily woke from her nap.

Drawing in a deep breath she gathered her remaining will power and left into the common area to re-do her timetable.

Instead of her messy handwriting she found a neat, completed timetable in its place.

Her deep emerald eyes shot up to meet _his _rich golden ones.

His lips lifted at the corners ever so slightly, bringing an inspiring warmth to his eyes.

His eyes radiated the notes of promise. As if assuring her that he would always perfect her imperfections because he _wanted to._

* * *

Michael stormed into the Head Dorms to find Lily and James soundlessly working.

"So you skip Hogsmead, our date, in favour of studying with your fellow Head then. Well, how very faithful of you Lily. Telling me you were feeling unwell. Yet here you are studying away-"

James had somehow ended up inches from Michael's face.

"Why don't you fucking leave her alone."

His hushed tone reverberated throughout the entire room. His voice was so soft yet so terrifying.

His whispers masked the rage snaking it's way freely through every fibre of his being.

Anger penetrated through his golden orbs, protecting _her. _

Michael's face contorted in anger, but he didn't dare defy James Potter when he looked like _that_.

With one severely frustrated look at his girlfriend he swept out of the room.

* * *

A hammering silence replaced his presence.

A silence that was so alive, Lily could feel James' anger through it.

"Why the fuck are you with him, he treats you like _shit._"

A screaming match ensued.

They haven't fought like this since fifth year.

To fight with such passion and heat, they had to feel something unbelievably _exrtaordinary._

Lily defended Michael out of principal and pride, not out of love.

"Can't you see you're tired, you're fucking _exhausted_ because of him. Your eyes are so full of nothing they're hardly even green anymore!

"They used to be so bright, you used to be so full of life and he's drained everything out of you!

"Don't lie to me and tell me that that's not true but I can fucking see it! I see your every emotion. I see _everything." _

His breathing came out in rapid bursts.

His face filled with boiling blood.

Tears threatened to spill as she screamed.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE"

James halted.

"Why do I care?"

Determination overtook his senses as he strode towards her, grabbed her roughly and kissed her with all the passion he had in him.

The kiss was full of fervour, but also so overflowing with love, and the reminder that he would _always _protect her, that tears flowed gracefully down her face.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms found their way around her waist and they kissed.

Time expanded and contracted in a haze.

Seconds could have been minutes and minutes could have been hours as they kissed, totally oblivious to anything other than pouring every ounce of emotion into the kiss.

Passion.

Pain.

Fear.

_Love._

* * *

Their lips reluctantly left each other's.

They clung onto each other as if their life depended on it.

And in a way, it was true.

Lily had been drained and devoid of emotion since sixth year.

James had been longing and loving on his own for _her. _

They needed each other to save themselves from an ocean that was once suffocating them but, mercilessly, never letting them drown.

They were one another's breath.

That kissed released a thousand unspoken truths, all leading down to the same conclusion.

Lily Evans and James Potter were impossibly yet inevitably in love.

Golden met emerald and as their eyes glowed with the purest form of magic their lips met each other's once again.

And once again they were lost in the deeps of some unknown ocean.

Drowning together.

But it was new and brilliant and they _never let go_.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK FRIENDLINGS OF MINE? Leave a comment in the review box please & thank you :) xx**


End file.
